thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Malissa Carver
Malissa Carver is a survivor dwelling in West Virginia. She is best friends with Brooklyn Archer, and they live in the same small society. She is a soldier for the society and the older sister of Angel Carver and younger sister of Justin Carver. Appearance Malissa is a caucasian female with short blonde hair who is almost never seen in any other outfit than her camo pants and jacket. Her hair is short and swept to the right, and she has eyes the color of ice. She keeps various stashes of bullets in pockets on her jacket. Skills and Personality Malissa is known for having excellent martial abilities, and this has earned her admiration from her fellow soldiers. She carries her shotgun with her nearly at all times, always loaded. She is known to rarely lighten up, usually being very straight-forward and very serious. Despite her unwillingness to joke around, she is definately at ease whenever in Brooklyn's company. She also has a great deal of patience for her sister, Angel unless she is concerned. Malissa is not a fan of extended conversation, instead focusing her attention on protecting her family. Past Groups Malissa was a known member of a gathering of people in Colorado's mountains, where the group dwelled in a trailer park known as Springer Ridge. She lived with her boyfriend Isaac Wilson, her brother Justin Carver, her sister Angel Carver, Larry Springs and David Hill, close friends of Isaac's, Isaac's military brother Skylar, David's brother Mason, and a man named Philip Brassman. After her sister was assaulted by an unknown sniper in a nearby city, David, Mason, Malissa, Isaac, and Larry ventured to the city. The mission failed, with Angel and Malissa regrouping and being chased away by a walker herd in an RV from the trailer park. It was on this journey that they found Brooklyn and Maya. Pre Apocalypse Malissa lived on a military base in the mountains of Colorado called Norad Military Base. She lived here with Skylar Wilson, her boyfriend's brother. She was called to Boulder City during the first few days of the outbreak to help protect small brackets of civilians, one containing David's wife and child. After the city fell, she fled into the mountains, and was discovered by Isaac and David who were on a raid to a nearby town. Relationships -Brooklyn Archer Malissa's best friend. Brooklyn and Malissa are friends who it seems to be impossible to seperate. It was Malissa and Angel who discovered her, and they became fast friends. -Angel Carver Her little sister. Angel is Malissa's primary focus. Without her, Malissa would have no reason to survive other than Brooklyn. Their sisterly relationship is very powerful. -Isaac Wilson Isaac was Malissa's boyfriend. They were seperated during a rescue mission to Boulder City. Their relationship was very close. -Skylar Wilson Isaac's younger brother. Skylar always seemed very odd to her, so she never socialized with him one-on-one. Their relationship was slightly distant. -Larry Springs Larry was Isaac's friend, and as such, a good friend of Malissa's. He showed concern for Angel's well-being by risking his life to save her, which makes him a good man in her book. They had a good friendship. -David Hill David was the leader of the Springer Ridge survivors. He tried to be as fair and just as possible, and as far as Malissa was concerned, he did a very good job at it. He was a good friend of her's and Isaac's. -Mason Hill He was obviously ready to help Angel as soon as needed. When Malissa told him the situation, he said "If he does anything to her, I'll kill him. Slowly." The two got along very well and were very good friends. -Justin Carver Justin was Malissa's older brother, and their relationship was not very explored, but it was believed he loved her like a sister. Trivia *The locations Springer Ridge Trailer park and Campos City are in the game Infestation: Survivor Stories AKA The WarZ *Malissa's debut was "What Remains", a Walking Dead fanfiction on Fanfiction.net written by 1999luke2, known as SirCreepsalot on the wiki. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors in West Virginia